fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin Travis
'''Benjamin Travis '''is one of the main antagonists of ''Hitman: Absolution. ''He was an ICA Division Chief as Agent 47's handler of the newly reformed Agency. History Background Benjamin Travis was born on Feburary 2 1964 somewhere in the United States to Mary Lucille Travis and an unknown father. He grew up poor in or around Barlow, Kentucky. He never married, and lived between apartments in the Americas, Europe and Southeast Asia. He joined the U.S. Marine Corps as a young man, and was the youngest Force Recon recruit in history as well as the only one of "a handful" of candidates to be permitted to apply without active service prerequistites. For his service in Desert Storm, he was awarded a Bronze Star by then-president George H.W. Bush. He also fought in Operation Deny Flight in Bosnia, 1994. Shortly after, he was dishonorably discharged for several unauthorized operations. The ICA first referred to him in September 1995, while he was on trial. His sentence was waived after the ICA blackmailed one of his superiors with photographs of him at a strip club. They continued a through scouting of him until they decided to hire him in December 1999. He trained at Field Office 1, scored a 98 on initial BHL/A testing and scored in the 99th percentile of most intellectual metrics except for emotional intelligence. His physical health was a grave concern of the ICA's before they hired him saying "one stressor may be enough to trigger an episode". During an inkblot test, he became offended and failed the test by giving sarcastic answers. Despite these concerns, he began working for the ICA in Feburary 2001. The ICA comments him as the one who "Navigates and manipulates the theater of conflict, with a natural flair", one example being a car bombing he did on behalf of the Sinaloa Cartel in Mexico. Hitman: Absolution Travis was appointed to the ICA Tech Board in April 2006, where was "architect of numerous agency programs and initiatives". He was promoted to ranks Gamma in July 2007, Delta in January 2008 and Tetra in December 2008. The review board who promoted him to Tetra included D. Bacon, G. Andrews, C. Levin, S. King and H. Jackson. As the ICA gained more confidence in him, they stopped his ongoing psychological monitoring. Chosen to replace Diana Burnwood and oversee her assassination, he became the new handler of Agent 47 and would later attempt to have killed by the Saints. Six months after Diana's apparent death, Travis takes Jade Nguyen and a heavily armed entourage to Cornwall, England, in hopes of exhuming Diana's body and confirming her death. Though she'd previously been a loyalist to Travis, bordering on brown-nosing, Jade denounces Travis as "obsessed with a dead woman" and distances herself from him to save face with Travis's superiors. Agent 47 infiltrates the graveyard and kills Jade Nguyen (Travis's assistant), Jack Aegis (Praetorian member), John Hoplon (Praetorian member) and Carey Scutum (Praetorian member) before finally confronting Travis. In his dying words, Travis asks if Diana is actually alive with 47 saying "You will never know" before finally shooting him dead. Personality Abilities Quotes Category:Hitman Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Torturers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyers Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Characters With Mental Illness